Passion Forbidden Love
by Asako-Ichijo
Summary: Sanosuke and Venus find love in a different way. Not knowing who really they were.


Love only but a word with many emotions but no understanding of its essence. J.E.H.F.

Chapter I

VENUS

"Everything happens for a reason," those words have been roaming my head for a while. I met this guy -Sanozuke- a couple of days ago while I was at the mall making some last minute shopping for the holidays. He seemed mysterious; I think that's what made him seem so irresistible. I try to avoid what I was feeling every time I looked at him. He seemed to be following me and every time I looked up he was there. Sanozuke was tall, light-skinned, strong and muscular. His dark eyes where like an abyss you would get lost in. I try to avoid looking into his eyes but I couldn't control it; they where like magnets. His long black hair reached the middle of his back, so straight, it was hard to notice it wasn't part of the clothe he wore. Sanozuke was dressed a little fancy for just being at the mall. He wore a black button down shirt, a pair of slacks, and a long leather coat that was touching his calves. I couldn't imagine a man so handsome would ever exist until I laid eyes on him. As I was leaving the store and passing by him, he smelled exotic. So exotic that drove me insane and I had to control myself from doing something that would have made me looked like an idiot.

"Venus..." some one called

"Huh..." I realized I was getting too close to him. The smell of him was confusing and clouding my mind.

"Hey Afrodita, what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at your house today for the get together." I said to her still gazing at the man who was staring at me with his onix eyes.

"Do you know him? He is seriously freaking me out." She said while grabbing my hand and pulling me outside towards our cars.

"No I don't know him but I would love too."

"You are ridiculous! That guy looks scary. Don't do anything foolish."

As I got in my car, the image of the mysterious man wouldn't leave my mind. I sigh at the fact that I was feeling stupid and then I giggle at my stupidity. When I was about to pull out of the parking lot, the mysterious man stood in front of my car. I didn't feel frighten when I saw him. I was actually still amazed by the way his eyes looked at me; it was like I was being hypnotized by his eyes. Suddenly, faster than I have ever seen a human move, he ran to my window and knocked. At this time any normal person would had freaked and left, but not me, instead I rolled down my window and smiled at the stranger looking at me.

"I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are, and I would like you have a drink with me."

His voice was low and strong and at the same time it was sweet. I quickly

smiled at him and nodded. He gracefully opened the door for me and held his hand towards me to help me out my car. His skin was burning hot when I touched him. It made my body shiver as it was winter here in Shimabara. He helped me out of my car and he wrapped my hand between his arm as we walked to a little bar at the end of the street. When we walked into the bar, every person there looked at us. I felt my face flush with blood and heard my heart pounding so hard I thought I was going to fall apart. Then I realized that was impossible for me because of what I was. We sat on a table at the far end of the bar. He spoke to me as we were finally settled in.

He said..."My name is Sanozuke Utaki. I came here from Kyoto 3 weeks ago. It's the first time I'm in Shimabara. I would love if you can show me around. I haven't left the hotel much."

My mind was spinning out of control as he was speaking to me. That smell again, that exotic smell was clouding my mind and all I could think about was to get closer to his neck. I finally realized his blood was calling out to me. I wanted him. He was my soul mate.

I smiled at him and spoke... "I had a previous commitment for tonight, but I think I can cancel it."

A smile left my lips at the moment I said this. I already had set my mind to make him mine, not realizing what I was getting myself into. As he kept talking about the reason of his visit to Shimabara, a waitress approached us...

"Hi my name is Kauru and I'll be your waitress. What can I get for you?"

As he began to order some of the best sake in Japan, I realized that he was a man with riches and power, that only made me want him more. Sitting still, watching her move towards the bar I heard him laugh under his breath, that made me real curious and I looked back at him, my eyes where burning with thirst, and I saw the same thing in his eyes, It took me by surprise, what was this lust I saw in his Dark eyes. Then he smiled at me in a way that calm me, I couldn't figure out the peace I felt once more when he smiled, and then it hit me so hard the smell, oh that delicious smell when he reach for my hand. He grabbed my hand and He was so hot, it felt like it could melt my icy skin, the same chill ran down my back, my mind was clouding even more, I was trying to control my thirst.

"What kind of human is this that is driving me to the point of madness?" I thought.

Then I felt his lips touch the back of my hand and with that I felt... I felt IN LOVE. He looked at me and his eyes where darker, lust was in his eyes, passion. Oh I wanted to kiss him, hugged him and make him mine FOREVER. That was what I was gonna do.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to cancel with my friend..." I told him while walking away from the table. My mind started to clear and I was able to concentrate in what was going on.

"Hello"

"Hey Afrodita is me Venus."

"Where the hell are you at, you where supposed to be here 2 hours ago. Had i been at that bar for that long? Why didn't I notice? I thought

"I'm sorry I don't think I'm gonna make it tonight."

"Venus everyone is waiting for you. Today we hunt as a Coven. We only do this every 6 months and you decide not to come. You know that Hyottoko is going to be mad that you didn't show up as he had order."

"I'm sorry something came up and this is worth my life. I will talk to you soon I promise. Tell Hyottoko and the others I'm sorry but this is my life and I have to get it for myself."

"What on earth are you talking about Venus?"

"I can't tell you now I promise I will give you every detail when I see you. I will talk to you later."

"Venus..."

I hanged up with out letting her say anything else.

I knew I was going to be in trouble specially with the leader of our coven Hyottoko. He was a tall, skinny man with short blond hair, He didn't look strong but he was one of the strongest Vampires I knew. He's eyes where red as fire and his stare was like daggers against your body. When he walk he look so graceful, no other man with his height would look as graceful as Hyottoko. He was a great leader but also severe when disobeyed.

"What am I going to do when he finds out why I didn't go?" I thought.. " I will deal with this later. I need to concentrate in what's going on."

Why is this man driving me insane? Why does he smell so delicious to me? and why is my mind clouding while I'm with him? I feel at ease when he smiles. He didn't flinch at my cold touch like any other human would. Why is his stare so full of lust and THIRST? wait what am I thinking he's not a vampire... but he's stare was full of thirst. Does He knows what I am? There is no way for him to know.

No, No, No, I must be imagining things, but of one thing I'm sure I want him for me, I want him as my partner in life, and that life is FOREVER.

I started to walk back to where I was sitting and he was waiting for me at the table drinking his Sake gazing at me with a penetrable stare, it felt like he was scanning every part of my body. I felt again like I was blushing, but that was impossible. As I sat down he asked...

" Did you talk to your friend?"

"Oh yes she's OK with it." I lied.

Then I realize I never introduce myself to him and we had been at that bar for over 2 hours.

"By the way I never introduced my self Sanozuke. My name is..."

He interrupted me...

"Venus... He said."

I looked at him with curious eyes I never said my name to him how did he know? It seem like he was reading my mind because when I was about to ask him how did he know my name he said...

"I heard your friend call your name when we were still at the mall. I was paying close attention, something about you attracted me. I needed to know you."

This confession was something I didn't expect. This time I didn't do anything to attracted this man. Usually when I hunt I play with a guys emotions, I make him feel like he needs me and then I do what i want with him. Is my ability I guess but with this man I did nothing, but I craved for him. Afrodita wouldn't had let me done anything anyways she was there... "So that's why she was here. She was checking up on me, I guess Hyottoko knew something was going to happen." I thought.

This was his ability, he could see the future, but only with his coven. This ability was very useful because some of the vampires in my coven where always getting in trouble.

"Are you paying attention. You are spaced out..."

"Huh, I'm so sorry I don't know whats wrong with me today, when I look in your eyes I get lost"...

What the hell did I just tell him? why did I tell him that? I thought, and I notice a half smile in his lips, the ones i longed to kiss with passioned love.

"Is OK, it happens to me too that's why I haven't look in to your eyes much. You are beautiful and you have some kind of power over me I don't understand. "

"What is he saying? I haven't done anything to him. what is going on have I lost control over my abilities? I don't think I have." My mind was spinning.

We talk for a couple hours more that night at the bar. He told me all about his job and about his trips all over the world. I sat there fascinated with his life and I couldn't understand why. As the bar closed he walked me to my car. He was holding my hand and it felt so natural I wanted this to last. We were there by ourselves, no one else in the parking lot. He's smell was stronger now that we were so close. I longed for his blood but also I longed for him. I wanted him, I Loved him. I never thought me, a Vampire could fall for a human. But Was I Wrong.

Chapter II

SANOZUKE UTAKI

Her name is Venus, what a lovely name for such a gorgeous Vampire. She is the one, the one I want as my mate. I been looking for her for centuries and I finally found her.

Venus was a tall, dark skin vampire. Her eyes almond shape, her eyelashes so long the seem to play with the wind. Her hair black, so black that every time the light would hit it, a hint of blue would come out. Long to the small of her back and curly. She had her hair lose flowing down her back, every time she took a step her hair would move from side to side. Her lips were full, oh so full that I just wanted to kiss her as soon as I saw her. She was so tall, she stood out in the crowd, her body curvaceous like a cello. and I wanted to play her music. She was wearing a red blouse, black skirt and a red coat that was down to her waist and fitted to her body. Black high heels and sheer hosiery. Her legs were so long and the look like silk, they look so soft. Her beauty, didn't have comparison. She seem to be doing her last minute shopping. Oh how I loved her. Love at first site, just like my father, I guess it runs in the Utaki family.

Her friend took her away, why did she take her away from me? I thought while rage moved around my veins. As I follow her scent to her car, I was hypnotize. Not only was she Beautiful and Elegant, her scent of flowers drove crazy. She smelled like Lilies and Orchids, and it made all my muscles jump of excitement of having her close. She smelled so much like my mother, I knew she was the one.

I stood in front of her car while watching her, she seem to be thinking about something that for a moment she did not realize I was standing in front of her car. Why is she smiling? I asked myself while she was in her car gazing into space. Then as she was about to pull out she realize that I was standing in front of her car. I ran towards her window without trying to hide my speed, I just wanted to be near her. I knocked in her window and asked her to have a drink with me, she smiled and nodded quickly.

" Does she knows what I am?" I asked myself.

I decided to put that aside and enjoy the time I'll get with her. I open her car door for her and held out my hand to help her out. Her touch was cold to my skin, it didn't bother me because I was warmer than any human. So even if I walk naked in the snow it would not bother me. As we walk towards a little bar at the end of the street, her smell was surrounding everyone of my senses. Oh I wanted to tell her what I was and I wanted her to accept me as her life mate.

I'm the only one of my kind, or at least that's what I think. My mother is a beautiful vampire. She is a short woman. Her hair long to her knees, red and straight. Her eyes like almonds, dark, but sweet, full of love, you don't see that in many vampires. Her nose little but beautiful in her face, her lips big, to big I think even though on her look perfect. Her body like a guitar. She drove every man insane with her looks including my father. My father is different, what they call the child of the moon, a Werewolf. Strong and handsome. He's fur black as night, His eyes light honey. Being a werewolf was hard for him, there isn't many werewolf in Kyoto, so most of the time my father post as a human. Yes I am an abomination, but I'm OK with that now.

As we walked in the bar everyone there looked up at us. In my heart I was happy because I had the best looking woman-vampire by my side. We walked to the the far end of the bar and sat on one of the tables there. As we sat I couldn't keep my eyes of of her, she wouldn't speak either, so I decided to break the ice. I said to her...

"My name is Sanozuke Utaki, I came here from Kyoto 3 weeks ago. It the first time I'm in Shimabara. I would love if you can show me around I haven't left the hotel much."

I wanted her to say yes. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. Having her close to me made me realize what my father had being telling me for years. Love is amazing, and loving some one makes me happy to be alive. Now I understand. I'm In Love with this woman in front of me. She said to me..." I had a previous commitment for tonight, but I think I can cancel it". And then smiled. Why she smiled I don't know but it took me to heaven.

A waitress approached the table, her name was Kauru. I wasn't paying much attention to her. Venus had my every sense surrounded with her scent. When I thought she was done with her speech I asked for Satome the best Sake in all Japan. I wanted to impress her. I had the money and my family was powerful in Kyoto so I could try to impress her some how. I didn't know if she even liked me.

As the waitress left our table Venus kept her eyes on her. Venus concentration made me laugh, and she heard me, as she looked up at me I saw curiosity in her expression, but I also saw thirst in her eyes they were red with thirst. I knew that my eyes looked the same because I haven't hunt for over a week. I didn't know where to go this is not Kyoto and I didn't want to bring suspicion. My eyes also were burning with lust, I wanted to make her mine. I smiled at her and reach for her hand. I made the first move. Her hands where cold as Ice, I didn't mind it, I was near her that's all that matter to me. Her scent was over powering me. I wanted to have some of her. I wanted to bite her, like I knew she wanted to bite me. I wouldn't mind if she would bite me. I think I would love it. I want her for myself. She smells so good, and even though she is cold she seems like she is the only one that can control my love fever. I kissed the back of her hand and it was so soft, it felt like silk. Oh how I loved her. Love at first site it runs in the Utaki Family, just like my father. I thought to myself and a smiled spread across my face. I don't think she notice because she seem to be thinking something herself. Then I looked into her eyes, trying to express my feelings for her, they where full of passion and love. I wanted to tell her that since I first laid eyes on her I felt in loved with her, but at the moment I was about to open my mouth she got up and said...I'll be right back, I'm going to cancel with my friend.

"Fuck did I do something wrong?

Why is she shaking her head like that?

I think she might be leaving.

what's wrong with me, why am I been such a downer?

She will be back I know it. I will tell her how I feel for her, and if she doesn't feel the same way well I cannot do anything about it. Or I could Kill her."

"What am I saying? I would never do that."

Lots of thoughts when through my head, I was going insane, I was longing for her. She was taking to long. Kauru return with the Satome Sake and I decided to go head and have a drink,

"maybe it would clear my head." I thought.

As I started to have my drinks she walked back into the bar. She looked worry. She walked towards the table and every movement of her body drove me to madness.

"Oh how I longed for her" I thought.

"Did you talked to your friend?" I asked her

"Oh yes she's OK with it". She said but I have the feeling she was lying to me.

"By the way I never introduced my self Sanozuke. My name is..."

We been here for over two hours and at this time she realizes, she never introduced herself. I knew who she was. I was paying close attention when she was with her friend.

I interrupted her...

"Venus... I said."

She looked at me with curious eyes. I realized she didn't understand how was it that I knew her name, so before she could asked me I said..

"I heard your friend call your name when we were still at the mall. I was paying close attention, something about you attracted me. I needed to know you."

Again she was lost in thoughts. She seem so far away from reality I didn't know what was going on in her head.

"Are you paying attention. You are spaced out..." I asked

"Huh, I'm so sorry I don't know whats wrong with me today, when I look in your eyes I get lost"... She said to me.

As this words left her lips my whole body when still. The fire in my heart grew stronger.

"She loves me, oh she loves me the way I love her"

"this is really happening, My father was right" My mind was working a faster than ever.

When I finally was able to regain control of my senses I answer..."Is OK, it happens to me too that's why I haven't look in to your eyes much. You are beautiful and you have some kind of power over me I don't understand. "

She seemed taken by surprised. She pounded on this for a couple of minutes, in which I just looked at her, my eyes where the closes thing I had to touching her at the moment.

We talked for a couple more hours. I told her all about me, I wanted her to know who I was. I wanted her to be interested in my life like I already was in hers. When it was time for the bar to close I walked her to her car. Holding her hand and keeping her close to me. Her scent of Lilies and Orchids was surrounding my very soul. We were all alone in the parking lot. I could finally show her what I really was. My only hope was that she would accept me.

Chapter III

A Big Surprise.

When we reached the car he said to me...

"I have to confessed something to you"

I didn't understand what he meant by that, but I could see the longing and love in his eyes.

"What is it Sanozuke?" I asked him. Curiosity got the best of me.

" I know what you are Venus" He said looking at me so intense it made me want to melt.

"What? How could he know? No human is able to notice what I am" What is he?" As I was pounding in the words he had just said he grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. His gaze was hypnotizing, his dark eyes were burying in my skin, the fire in them was so intense, it made me weak at the knees.

" I know you are a vampire. Your smell the sweetest on earth, you are the woman for me, My soul mate."

What in the world is he saying? How can he smell me? Humans can't do that

"What are you Sanozuke? You are not one of my own. My nails sharp, my fangs full with venom, ready to defend myself even though all I wanted was for him to kiss me.

" I am one of the kind Venus, The only one of my kind"

That put me to think, "Is that why he smells so exotic to me. I laugh.."I can believe I thinking this at a time like this, I could die at anytime and I'm thinking of this"

" Venus, I'm half Vampire, half Werewolf, and like my father I fallen for a beautiful Vampire."

"Did he just accepted to love me?" My mind was spinning. I look at him curious, walked around him. I calm myself down, put my nails away, my fangs stopped bleeding venom. I couldn't resist and I touched his cheek, then his hair. My eyes only see a human in front of them. but he didn't smell like one.

" I never heard of anyone like you Sanozuke. You look like a human, how can I know you are not lying?"

"Oh. Would you like to see me?"

I nodded once not sure if I was sure that's what I wanted. He smiled at me and hugged me. He smelled so delicious. I hugged him back and without realizing our lips touched. His lips were sweeter than honey, his breath welcoming, his tongue playful. The kiss was plain delicious.

As we stopped kissing (after a minute or two) He finally decided to show me what he looked like in his other form.

"Don't be scare please"

"I'll be OK. I never seen a werewolf of close" I said to him. He smiled at me, grabbed my hand and kissed it sweetly. He took both his coat and shirt off. He moved to steps back and said... "see you"

As he said this words he's eyes turn silver, his hair spiked. His body went limp. Hair started to show in every place in his body, red like the passion I felt for him. It flowed like blood all over his body. His body was muscular. His arms could break me in half, His back was wide, his chest strong. His abs hard as a rock. His legs full of muscles, strong and beautifully place there. He felt to all fours and was gasping for air. A howled sounded in his mouth and my ears rang at the sound. It frighten me and without thinking I began to run. What was I thinking. I promised him I wouldn't run away.

"What was that" I though while running away from Sanozuke.

We Vampires are fast, I never thought that he could be as fast as me. Out of the shadows a red figure came towards me and grabbed me. If it wanted me dead I would be, but instead his hold was firm but gentle and the same time.

"Venus, I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart. Please don't be scare of me my love" said the voice of the figure holding me. It was lower than before but it still sounded like Sanozuke.

"It's that really you Sanozuke?"

"Yes my love it is. Do I fright you?"

"I though you would hurt me, I have heard that werewolf can control their emotions when they are young, just like newborn Vampires"

"Remember my love I'm nor Vampire or Werewolf. I am a hybrid. I have been living like this my whole life so I might look like a werewolf but I posses a lot of the attributes of the vampires."

"I noticed that. You are faster than me" I said still shaking.

He turned me around so I could look as his face. He didn't have a snout like I was expecting him too. His face was covered with hair. His eyes silver like the moon light. His teeth white like ivory. He had fangs like a vampire.

He smiled at me, and said...

" I look funny, don't I? Would you like me to change back to my human form?"

"No you look different but I like it, stay like this" I said to him still admiring him. He was holding me so close to his body, it felt like an oven. His eyes looked so amazing, I could see myself in them. They were like mirrors. He still smelled delicious to me, and now even more because of his hair all over me. His arms were wrapped around my waist, his eyes were fixed on mine. His face started to get closer until our lips touch once more. Oh this kiss was better than the first. Now that he was a "Werepire", he wasn't scare that I would hurt him with my fangs. He kissed me like I have never being kissed in my life. His smelled was overwhelming I had to back away. I wasn't hungry for his blood anymore, I was hungry for him.

He looked at me puzzled. "What's wrong?" he said to me

"Nothing"

"Then why you back away"

I look at him thinking how can I explain myself " You smell so exotic is driving me nuts"

"You want to eat me" He said. He sounded a little angry.

"No. I don't want to eat you. You smell exotic, I never smell anything like you. You are making me hungry not as a Vampire but as a woman.

At this he laughed. All the resent of his voice was gone. He looked adorable when he smiled in this form. He looked like a puppy but without the snout. His eyes where sparkling in the moon light.

I had move about five steps back from where he was standing. I was trying to control myself. I wanted to make him mine. In a blink of an eye he was holding me one again. He was faster than any vampire I ever met and I knew every vampire in Japan.

As I was about to kiss him, he picked me up and said... "We gotta go"

He started to run. It felt like flying. I didn't know it was possible to run this fast.

"What's wrong Sanozuke"

"They are coming. Is a large pack, 10 maybe 15. I can smell them and they are young."

"What? Who?"

"Is a pack of Fumanhy, and they smelled you already."

"Fumanhy?"

"Werewolves"

"How can you possibly know they smelled me and how big is the pack?"

"I'm half werewolf remember"

"huh"

"Werewolves communicate with their minds they do not speak. I can hear everything they are thinking and they smelled a Vampire so they want to KILL IT."

"What? I didn't know that they communicated like that. Why do they want to kill me?"

"No one but werewolves know of this. The reason why they want to kill you is your scent."

"My scent? What do you mean my scent?"

" You smell sweet, like Lilies and Orchids. Werewolves don't like flowers or candy or anything that has a sweet smell to it. The smell annoys werewolves."

"But you like it"

"I'm half vampire remember" and he smile a little smile.

Chapter IV

Escape.

We were running the smelled of wet fur reached my noise and loud howls ran in my ears. They were getting closer. Sanozuke started to run faster, so fast everything we passed just looked like a blur. My eyes had to adapt to the speed because I had never ran at this speed before. He looked like he was floating in the air, so graceful. He looked beautiful as he ran. His hair floated back with the air. It looked like silk on a windy day. He looked down at me and said... "Are you ok sweetheart?"

"yes" I said to him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was a different kind of man, the one I wanted for eternity. We ran for about ten miles, the werewolves were really far behind. So far the had given up on pursuing us. He putted me down and kissed my forehead.

"They got tired" He said. " I have both the speed of a werewolf and of a vampire so I can easily out run either"

I smiled when he said that, because I could see him racing with Hyottoko. He is the faster vampire in Japan.

what would my coven think about Sanozuke? Would they reject him for what he is?

"Venus"

"huh"

"you spaced out again."

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about my coven and their reaction when they find out about you."

"No one knows I exist Venus. Only my parents and now you know what I am. To everyone else I smelled different so they think I'm some kind of special human. Maybe with powers like a warlock so they just ignore me because the blood of a witch or warlock is poisonous to both vampires and werewolves."

"You don't want me to tell my coven anything about you, right?"

"Why don't we just leave together. Forget everything Venus lets just leave everything behind and start a new life. I want you to be my life mate, come with me please. Let's start a new life together."

"What? You want to leave everything?"

"Yes I want to be with you, but if the Fumanhys and the Etanhys find out they will kill me, to them I would be an abomination. That's the reason why my parents hid me all this years. I want you to be my wife, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, my love"

I was stunned. His words were electrifying. The current of electricity ran up and down my spine. I couldn't believe he asked me to spend the rest of my life with him. "Sanosuke are you insane. You lived all your whole life in solitude, me on the other hand I was always surrounded by the coven."

His expression change once again, it was sad. His sadness broke my heart. I never felt like this before, to know that he was hurting, that my words had cut him like a sword. It pained me too. Why did I have to hurt him so. I knew my coven wasn't going to accept him because of what he is. I also knew that I would get punished for associating with werewolves even tho he wasn't just a werewolf but a mix of Vampire and werewolf. But I loved him. I knew that I loved him, with an intensity that I had only heard in legends. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my existence. "My love, please don't suffer. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I do. But my coven will be looking for me if I disappear just like that. Plus Afrodita knew that I stayed behind while everyone in the coven is hunting together. I have to go back and tell them I want to leave the coven and go somewhere else in Japan." I knew it was going to be hard to leave the coven. I also knew that Hyottoko could see the future of his coven so he probably knew already what I was thinking. "I wonder if he can see him too. He's part of my plan"

"huh? What are you talking about? My love?" Sanozuke was talking to me but as I have been most of tonight I was in deep thought, lost in space.

"Venus? My love?" He grab me by the waist and dragged me back to reality. I just had to look in his eyes and every question I had left my heart. I stood on my tip toes to kiss his lips. His kiss was sweeter than honey. "My love what were you talking about just a minute ago? Who can see who?"

"Oh I was talking about the leader of my coven. Hyottoko. Is his ability. He can see the future but only with his coven, but I'm wondering if he can see you because you are part of my plan."

"My love just come with me forget everything and come with me. Don't go back to them. Lets just go. We will go away were they can't find us."

As he finish saying this words he grabbed me once more and he started to run.

"Sanozuke what are you doing? Where are we going?"

"I'm not going to let you go My love. We are going to start our life right this moment"

My head was spinning now. Not only the speed, his scent but now also his words.

Chapter V

Mother In Law

As we were running I decided to forget about everything. I knew I was in trouble and I also knew that I would be punish by Hyottoko but I didn't care. We vampires don't fall in love like humans do. Humans get to know their mate before falling in love. Us vampires fall in love the instant we see our soul mate. Our blood calls one another.

"Sanozuke?"

"yes my love?"

" I decided"

"what are you talking about Venus?"

"to start a life with you"

He laughed. " I thought we already decided that's where we are going to start a new life my love."

I was so confused at the moment he said this because I never agreed to it until now.

"We are going to a place where we can be together without a problem. To a place were we can live our love in peace. Enjoy our time together just you and me."

"ok"

I started imagining a paradise just for him and me. A place full of flowers and butterflies. Then I started laughing remembering what he told me about the smell of flowers and werewolves.

"what are you laughing about?"

"flowers"

"Huh"

" I'm just thinking of flowers. Just being silly"

And then something weird happen. He seem like in a trance. He was still running but he's eyes were blank. Out of the trees a huge wolf came out, black as night and with eyes like honey. In his back a Beautiful girl, her hair red as fire and long. It was flowing in the air like silk. As they were getting closer I notice that it was a werewolf . He was majestic and beautiful. The woman in his back was a vampire. They were now running by our side. NO words were spoken and I feel out of place.

I looked at Sanozuke, His face was still blank I didn't understand it. I looked at the black wolf now by our side and he had the same expression on his face.

"They are talking, sweet heart" A beautiful voice that sounded like a lullaby said to me. I looked around and the Beautiful vampire on the wolf's back said to me. "Sanozuke it's telling his father what's going on" The word father was echoing in my ears. His father? so this two are Sanozuke's parents. I didn't know I was going to meet them already and how does she knows what are the talking about?

"excuse me ma'am?"

"Call me Sayuri "

"Oh ok, How do you know what they are talking about?"

"because I'm listening to everything they are saying"

She is listening? How is that possible?

I heard a giggle, is sounded like a song. It was Sanozuke's mother Sayuri.

"Don't look so puzzled. I learned how to use my mind to communicate and hear what my beloved has to say to me."

"Oh. How did you learned?" Can I Learn?"

Her voice like a lullaby again sounded soft in my ears." it was a hard process but I did it for him. Are you willing to do the same for my son?"

"Yes"

"but you just met him. Why would you want to learn?"

"because he's my Soul Mate"

She smiled and her face was illuminated. Her eyes were filled with tears. Tears of happiness. In her eyes you can see such a motherly love.

"Sayuri?"

"yes"

"would you teach me?"

"First I must know what's your last name?"

"my last name?"

"yes, I must know that first"

"answer her please Venus" said a voice in my head. It was Sanozuke's voice.

When I heard him inside my head instead of his voice in my ears, I got scare. I jumped in his arms. He looked down at me with a concerned looked in his eyes. I smile at him a little smile to try him to make him feel better. Then I answer him with my mind. "yes my love I will" . After thinking this words in my head I thought he's not going to hear me I don't know how to communicate with him yet. As I was about to open my mouth to tell him. He said to me I heard you far away but I heard you. We are connected my love.

I looked up at his face and he looked so handsome. His eyes were sparkling when he looked at me. He's gaze was so sweet it made me feel so happy inside.

" My last name is Hitsugaya"

Chapter VI

Hitsugaya

As my last name left my lips, Sanozuke's father froze. And Sayuri looked as if she had been struck by lighting. She was shacking and couldn't speak. Sanosuke stopped running and put me down on the floor, then he stood in front of me in a protective stand. His father make a horrific noise, it came from the back of his throat. I couldn't believe how much it made me tremble, it froze me, I couldn't move from the place I stand. Sayuri was ready to rip me to pieces I could see it in her eyes. " Why? I don't understand Why do I see the hate in their eyes? I never seen them in my life."

"MOTHER, FATHER Listen to me she is not like him" Sanosuke scream at the top of his lungs to his parents.

Who is HIM? Who are they talking about? I dont know whats going on" I was asking myself all this questions when the sound broke my internal conversation.


End file.
